


i'm in love with you (happy birthday, tyler)

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday Smut, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t get the chance often, but Josh loves watching Tyler. Tyler just looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Whenever he manages to catch the time to rest, he’s not filled with these crushing, overwhelming thoughts, and his demons don’t seem to bother him. It’s soothing to watch Tyler sleep, so Josh does just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm in love with you (happy birthday, tyler)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff for Tyler's birthday. I suck at smut, so no sex. Maybe some other time. But I really do suck. Ha. Suck.
> 
> Happy birthday to the most wonderful man I know. |-/

Josh wakes up before Tyler does, which is unusual, because Tyler’s always up by ten in the morning and Josh likes to sleep in until at least noon.

He doesn’t get the chance often, but Josh loves watching Tyler sleep. Tyler just looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Whenever he manages to catch the time to rest, he’s not filled with these crushing, overwhelming thoughts, and his demons don’t seem to bother him. It’s soothing to watch Tyler sleep, so Josh does just that.

Tyler’s chest rises with his breathing and Josh watches his eyes twitch every so often. He doesn’t find it creepy to watch his boyfriend sleeping, not at all. It makes sense for Josh to enjoy watching the person he loves sleep.

Josh is just so in love with Tyler.

Josh checks his phone and finds that it’s almost eleven in the morning. He promised Tyler he’d take him out to brunch and then dinner for his birthday, so, reluctantly, he starts trying to coax Tyler out of bed.

“Good morning,” Josh whispers in his boyfriend’s ear. He knows he’s tickling Tyler, and he knows that’ll most likely wake him up.

Sure enough, it does. Tyler frowns in his sleep and then slowly opens his eyes. He sees Josh and closes them again.

“Go away,” Tyler groans. “I’m tired.”

“That’s no way to treat your boyfriend.” Josh starts kissing Tyler’s neck, which he knows Tyler loves and can never resist. Also, morning sex is fun.

“Joshua. Stop,” Tyler whines sleepily, although a smile is tugging at his lips. Josh continues, moving his kisses towards Tyler’s collarbone, sucking lightly but hard enough to bruise.

“God,” Tyler moans a little, fully awake now. Josh laughs softly and reluctantly pulls his lips away.

“Come on, we have to get ready. Happy birthday, babe.” Josh then gives Tyler a real kiss on the lips, one that’s full of passion and happiness and loving him.


End file.
